The Famous Slayer: The Potential from Evanescence
by goincrzy52
Summary: This might be funny, probably be short. It's a crossover i guess you could say of Evanescence and Buffy. Amy Lee is a potential and not exactly thrilled about it, Buffy is annoyed because a celebrity is on board and she wants to much attention.
1. The New Potential

The Famous Slayer: The One from Evanescence: Amy Lee  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, Joss Whedon owns them all and Amy Lee is not actually a Slayer and was never on or never will be on the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It would have been interesting if she was.  
  
Summary: Amy Lee comes to Sunnydale to play at the bronze when the bringers attack her and finds out she is a potential slayer. This is a half comedy half serious story will probably be only a few chapters long unless my fans would like be to keep going.  
  
Setting: This story is set before Buffy decided to attack the First and the whole Willow turned all the potentials into Slayers!! Faith is back in Sunndydale and all that but the potentials and everyone haven't kicked Buffy out yet Buffy is still the leader and Buffy is in talking phase with Faith and they are slowly become friends.  
  
The Credit: I have to give some credit to my brother for helping me with this story, well he gave me some of the idea, I wanted to do something with Evanescence in my other story and he suggested I make a new story about Evanescence and I decided to make Amy a potential. For all those Evanescence and Buffy fans out there you're going to love this!! The first (I think) Buffy/Evanescence crossover.I hope I inspire many more stories. Can you do a crossover with a band and show? I wonder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Buffy looked up in fascination at the girl singing. She was good and the music was catching. how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
The words sent a chill down her spine. It was interesting though. "Don't you guys think this bad is good?" Buffy asked the others. Willow had also noticed them but she had lost interest in them after the first couple of songs.  
  
"Hey I guess they're okay," Xander replied. "How come? You don't usually pay attention to the bands."  
  
"Oh I don't know, there's just something about those lyrics and that girl it kind of pulls you in."  
"I know how you feel," Willow said, "There is something about that girl I can't say what it is. As for the words, they're kind of creepy."  
  
"That's the beauty of it," Buffy answered with a sigh. "Well I think I'm going to head off in a couple minutes I have to patrol."  
  
"I'm coming with," Faith spoke up, "I want in on some of the action."  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
"The Buffster must work on her night off?" Xander asked. He didn't want her to go. She didn't go out much anymore, all she thought about was the First and he was worried about her.  
  
"It's not really my night off, you coming Robin?" Buffy asked as she turned the Principal.  
  
"Me? Yea I guess I will come," Robin answered as he began to get up.  
  
"Can I come?" Dawn asked even though she knew that answer would be.  
  
"No! Willow or Xander could one of you take her home?"  
  
"Sure Buffy we got it covered," Willow answered, "now go and kick some vampires butt."  
  
Buffy laughed as she got up. She left her bag sitting on the chair. Once Faith, Robin and Buffy had walked out of the Bronze and were about a block away Buffy realized she had left her bag there. Her stake was in it and she would need that. She told Robin and Faith to keep going and that she would catch up with them. As she neared the Bronze she heard a blood- curling scream and she ran towards it.  
  
She found four bringers surrounding a girl. It was the girl from the band. Buffy jumped in and began to fight them.  
  
"Do you really think you can do much without eyes?" Buffy asked as she fought. She killed three and the last one ran off. Buffy walked over to the girl and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you a potential?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A what?" the girl asked confused.  
  
"A potential Slayer."  
  
"Again I ask a what?" The girl had a genuinely confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh boy, you better come with me."  
  
"I'm not going with you anywhere! I'm in a band, a famous one at that. Have you ever heard of us? Evanescence? My name's Amy, and I have to go, our bus is leaving."  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Buffy exclaimed as she grabbed the girl by the arm. "We're going inside right now so Willow can do her hocus pocus on you to see if you're a potential."  
  
"You keep saying that! What the hell is a potential?" Amy yelled as she tried to get out of Buffy's grip.  
  
Buffy sighed, this was going to be a long night even though she had wanted to meet this girl and ask about her songs this was not the meeting she was expecting. Faith and Robin were probably waiting for her. "I'm going to leave you with my friends, I have to go catch up with someone," Buffy told her as she neared the table.  
  
"I am not staying here and what are you doing? Let go of me or I'll scream," she threatened.  
  
"Not much that's going to do, the security guards aren't going to mess with me, they already know what I can do."  
  
"Could you at least tell me what's going on and what those things out there were?"  
  
"You can have one of the girls back at the house explain it," Buffy impatiently said as they arrived the table.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy," Dawn squealed, "do you know who that is? That's Amy you know from that group Evanescence. I love them; I listen to their CD like every night. Why are you holding her like that? Don't tell me she's a vampire!"  
  
"Nope, but you're going to get to know her. I think she might be a potential. Willow can you find out?"  
  
"I knew I sensed something! It was her slayer vibe."  
  
"I am not going anywhere with you, you guys are a bunch of creeps" Amy screamed as she visibly became scared.  
  
"Dawn here is going to explain everything to you okay? I'll catch up with you guys later," Buffy said as she grabbed her bag and deposited Amy at the table.  
  
"And you're going to have to say good bye to your band."  
  
"I can't do that I'm on tour." She screamed. Buffy just ignored it. She was exactly jumping for joy that they were going to have a celebrity on board it would bring them to much attention.  
  
TBC.  
  
Should I go on? What did you think? Is it interesting or no? This chapter was boring because well I was just introducing everything but it'll get better I think maybe I'll just make it a couple chapters long and give it a weird ending but I could make it really long if you want me to. 


	2. She Accepts Her Fate

For the purpose of my story Amy is 20 I've been looking online to see how old she is in real life but I can't find it anywhere. If someone knows could you please tell me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
She Accepts her Fate (Partially)  
  
As soon as Buffy had walked Amy left the table she had been sitting at. She got up quietly hoping that no one had noticed. She had walked a few steps away from the table when Xander called out to her.  
  
"You ummm. what's your name?"  
  
"It's Amy, Xander. Her name is Amy. And stop being so mean to her," Dawn said. She got up and joined Amy.  
  
"Yea whatever, so Amy," Xander said putting an emphasis on her name, "Where are you planning on going?"  
  
"My bus is here. Like I said I gotta go," Amy said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry I can't let you do that. Buffy's orders, and I listen to Buffy and so should you."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to tell them?" Amy cried out, "Sorry guys can't come with you on the rest of the tour even though I signed a contract and million, okay maybe its thousands, I'm exactly sure, anyway, lots of people have paid for tickets to my concert and they're expecting me there."  
  
"I don't know hat to tell ya. I just know what Buffy says goes or there will be pain," Xander said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Dawn spoke up again. She had a brilliant idea, "Why don't we show your band."  
  
Amy looked confused, "Show them what?"  
  
"Shoe them what a potential is. You know and what a slayer is. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't mind."  
  
Amy grunted, "Oh yea I'm sure that lady that hurt my arm and wouldn't let me go anywhere will help me explain to the rest of my band why I can't go with them," she said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"She will," Dawn, said trying to assure Amy, "You don't know my sister like I do."  
  
"Your sister? I thought you were one of those potentials that everyone's talking about."  
  
"Nope I'm just plain old Dawn. Even though I was created to open a portal among the dimensions and I almost destroyed the world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, I'll explain later. First we have to find Buffy."  
  
As they stepped outside a vampire attacked them. Dawn yelled Buffy's name so loud that Amy was sure the whole town heard her. Amy just stood there; she didn't run or try to fight. Dawn's scream was successful though, because Buffy came running. She fought with the vampire for a few seconds and a few seconds later it was dust.  
  
"Thanks Buffy," Dawn sighed.  
  
"What are you doing outside by yourself at this time of the night? Who cares about what time once that sun sets you can't go outside by yourself or without a stake!"  
  
"Well sorry, but we were looking for you. You probably shouldn't have killed that vamp it woulda been good for explaining to the band what going on."  
  
"The band? What are you talking about? What band?"  
  
"Amy's band, you know Evanescence."  
  
Buffy looked over at Amy for the first and saw her face. It was the whitest Buffy had ever seen anyone's face. Amy bent down and threw up. She started to shake and she was shivering. Buffy roughly made her sit down and held her down to make sure she didn't throw up again and to make her stop shaking. Once she stopped Buffy got up and faced her to talk to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked in a voice that sounded like she didn't care. Amy just nodded to shocked to speak. That thing was worse than the harbingers. They hadn't had a chance to attack her and she hadn't gotten a good look at their faces. This time she realized that se could have died. She was terrified and all she wanted to do was go away from these people and this town.  
  
"I want to go," Amy whispered, "please just let me go." She began to cry.  
  
"Sorry but I can't do that. If I let you go the first will find you and kill you and no one will be there to protect you." Secretly Buffy thought that this was fine with her. This girl gave her more trouble than the teenagers who had just found out they were potentials. She had to have it all. In Buffy's mind she was a little spoiled brat.  
  
"You mean they'll keep coming after me?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes they'll keep coming after you. You're not safe unless you are with me at my house. It's not like you'll be lonely there's like a million other girls and I guess they're going through the same thing as you. You're older than the other girls though how old are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm 20, why is that a problem?"  
  
"20? Damn, most of these potentials are teenagers. I think you're the oldest maybe and you and Kennedy can be friends or whatever she's rich and older than the other girls. But than again you know she's a well, we'll talk about it later."  
  
Amy just let it go because she had no clue what Buffy was talking about anyway.  
  
"So what was this plan you were talking about?"  
  
Dawn explained everything and Buffy agreed that it was a good idea. Dawn was happy because Buffy actually liked her idea.  
  
"Where are we going to get a vampire from though?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Don't worry this is Sunnydale. We'll find one."  
  
Dawn laughed. She was right about that one. The easiest thing to find in Sunnydale was a vampire.  
  
They were in luck because right then a vampire jumped out and attacked them. Buffy fought him for a couple minutes before she finally held him down.  
  
"You're going to do something for me? Okay?" Buffy told the vampire in that funny tone she uses when talking to vampires and demons.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything for you Slayer," the vampire growled.  
  
"We'll see about that," Buffy said as she punched him the face.  
  
"Ahhhh, okay what do you want?" he groaned.  
  
"You are going to wait for my signal and attack that girl over there," Buffy said pointing to Amy. "You're going to yell 'I'm going to kill you. You're a potential Slayer!' You got it?"  
  
"Yea sure I'll do it, than I can go?"  
  
"Sure thing you can go," Buffy said with a funny look on her face.  
  
The vampire got up and got into position. Amy looked around. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her band; she didn't want to leave but knew she had to. She took a deep breath and opened the bus door when the vampire came out and she yelled. Once the other band members had run out of the bus Buffy signaled the vampire to say his line.  
  
"I'm going to you kill you, you're a potential slayer," he tried to attack her when Buffy flew out of no where and attacked him.  
  
"Like I said you can go, go to hell," Buffy said as she staked him.  
  
Buffy put on her best acting face and with disgust she repeated the next lines," Oh my God Amy, You're a potential you have to come back with us or you'll die!"  
  
This time Ben spoke up, "What do you mean she'll die?"  
  
"These things called harbingers will come after her and they won't give up unless she's protected by the Slayer. I'm the slayer, the chosen one here to protect the world from evil and so on."  
  
John, Rocky, and Ben just stared at her. Then Ben started to laugh. "This is a joke right? Right Amy?" He looked at Amy with a scared look on his face. A pale Amy shook her head.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? We're on tour! We can't just drop everything. Are you expecting me to get a new singer or something?"  
  
Amy started to cry again and Buffy rolled her eyes at this. Give me a break, Buffy thought to herself, can't this girl get a grip? Amy took a deep breath and turned to face her whole band, "you think I don't know that? I don't want to stay here. I want to go on tour. I'm finally making my dream come true and I found out I'm a potential Slayer thing but I don't want to die either. I'm young; I still have my whole life ahead of me.  
  
Ben sighed and put his arm around her. "It's okay. We'll tell everyone that you're really sick so you can't perform and I guess we'll post- pone all the concerts. So when is this all gonna end anyway?" Ben addressed the last question to Buffy.  
  
"I'm not sure but the danger should be gone when the First is defeated. We're not ready to attack yet but it will be soon. I'm a couple months either Amy will be dead or we'll have defeated the first."  
  
At this Amy jumped in. "Dead? You mean I could still die even if I come with you? I thought you said I'd be safe if I come with you."  
  
"You'll be safe from the harbingers with me and you will be safe all the time with me if you don't do anything stupid but you might die in battle."  
  
"Battle? I can't fight. One, I don't know how. Two, I suck at anything that involves fists or things like that so I'm sorry the whole fighting things not going to happen."  
  
"That's what Slayers do. They fight, protecting the innocent of the world."  
  
"I'm not a Slayer though. I'm just one of the girls that might become a slayer right?"  
  
"Considering your age you might not become on or you might have a better chance of becoming one because age shows maturity but a lot of the time they pick younger people 'cause they live longer and cause they're usually in better shape."  
  
"So you mean I might be the next Slayer thing?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"But how do they get picked? Does your time run out or something?"  
  
"I have to die, or Faith the other Slayer has to die.  
  
"There's 2 Slayers? I thought there can only be one."  
  
"To make a long story short when I died another Slayer was activated. That Slayer died and Faith was activated."  
  
"If you died how can you still be here?"  
  
"I only died for a few minutes that time. Xander, my friend, brought me back with CPR."  
  
"What do you mean that time?"  
  
"It's a long story. Can you say good-bye and pack up now please," Buffy said in an impatient voice as she began to get annoyed. Why did this girl have to ask so many questions right now? Most of the girls waited a couple of days before they even approached Buffy to ask her a small question. Half of them felt too insignificant to even talk to her. "We have to go now."  
  
So what did ya think? I didn't get many reviews can you please review?? I need to know if I should keep going and here's another one. Do you think I should keep Amy and Buffy like rivals and stuff or make them friends? Should Amy bond with Spike and can you tell me if you think it's an overall good story. 


	3. Rivalries Begin

Chapter 3:  
  
Rivalries Begin  
  
Xander's car pulled up in front of the house. A cramped Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Amy, Xander and Kennedy got out of the small car. As they neared the house Buffy could hear music blaring from the stereo inside. She looked of the see the look on Amy's face, she looked happy. Buffy thought it must have been one of her songs and it was.  
  
now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
(Lyric source was www.evanescence.com)  
  
As Buffy listened to the song a different feeling came over her then earlier. If she had heard that song before she would have probably liked it but now she hated it. 'Oh what a drama queen, she sings about misery when she doesn't know anything about misery,' Buffy thought. She looked over at Amy a surge of hate overcame her. This girl thinks she's so special because computers could maker her voice sound nice and because she probably has money and millions of people want to meet her. And what did she Buffy the Vampire Slayer who protected the world from evil everyday and no knew or cared. She could be a celebrity if people knew what she did.  
  
As Amy looked at Buffy a feeling of resentment also came over her. Just because Buffy had superpowers and killed a demon or two here or there didn't mean she was better then everyone. Buffy was an attention hogger who needed everything to go her way.  
  
Xander got Amy's stuff out of the trunk and they began to walk towards the house. This was when nerves overcame her. She stopped in her tracks and just stared at the house.  
  
"I don't want to go in there."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Buffy sighed, "why don't you want to go in there? Do you think the big bad house is going to eat you?"  
  
Amy looked at Buffy as if she was an idiot. "You heard they're all listening to my CD. The minute I go in there they'll swamp me. I don't know if can take that tonight. Not after everything I've been through."  
  
Buffy secretly rolled her eyes and then turned around to face the others.  
  
"Well I don't know what to tell ya. If you wanna sleep here tonight, which you're going to have to do, there's no where for you to sleep alone or to even get in unnoticed."  
  
"You could call everyone downstairs for some kind of meeting and we could sneak her in through the back door and upstairs," Dawn suggested.  
  
"And put her where exactly. There are people in every room."  
  
"Why don't you call everyone down and say there's a new potential but don't be specific. Then we can make Amy a bed upstairs. Tell everyone she's tired and not to be disturbed. You can sleep with the covers over you head, right Amy?" Dawn asked directing the question to Amy.  
  
She just nodded and looked at the house with a terrified look on her face. Buffy just sighed and agreed to the plan. She was very close to telling everyone who Amy really was but she was tired and she figured if the girls knew no one would get any sleep that night.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing," Buffy said as she started towards the house.  
  
Dawn lead Amy around to the back as everyone else walked to the front. Dawn opened the back door and told Amy to wait in the kitchen as she went to check to see if anyone had come in. Amy just nodded and stood there when someone crept out of the shadows outside and stared into the house. He saw the girl and something about her intrigued him. He walked in through the back door and scared the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Amy asked in a scared voice and she started to back towards the room everyone was in.  
  
"And hello to you too," the man said in a British accent. "I'm Spike," he said as he lit a cigarette, "and you would be."  
  
"Amy," she replied slowly. She looked him over and decided he was safe enough, and he did look kind of cool.  
  
"You another one of those potential brats?"  
  
Amy just nodded and gave him a tired look.  
  
"You look kind of old to be a potential," he pointed out.  
  
"Yea I know, that's what everyone keeps telling me and I wish they would just shut up, ya know!" Amy exclaimed surprising herself and Spike at the anger she just expressed.  
  
"You'll be great friends with Faith," Spike said as he chuckled. Amy wondered what was so funny about that but just let it go.  
  
"You know you remind me of someone," Spike said, as he looked Amy over.  
  
"Yea I know, I'm part of the group Evanescence, you know that famous band and all that."  
  
"Sorry never heard of you," Spike answered back, "nope, you look like my ex-lover, pretty bird, her name's Drusilla, she's a little crazy though you know."  
  
"You mean you've never heard of me?" Amy asked in a surprised voice, there weren't many people that had never heard of her.  
  
"I don't really listen to modern music you know considering I'm well over a hundred years older than the lot of you."  
  
Amy laughed at this thinking he was joking until she saw the serious look on his face. "Are you serious? How's that possible? What are you?"  
  
"I get asked that question a lot. I'm a vampire," Spike was about to explain how he had a soul when Amy screamed. Buffy ran into the kitchen followed by every other potential.  
  
"Spike, what did you do to her?" Buffy asked, not really worried though because she wouldn't have minded if Spike had hurt her a little.  
  
"I didn't do anything she just screamed when I told her I was a vampire."  
  
Buffy sighed an annoyed sigh. She started to talk to Amy as if she was a five year old, "Spike's a good vampire, he has a soul and soul equals good, understand?"  
  
Amy nodded and turned to Spike, "Sorry, didn't know you had a soul."  
  
"Well you didn't let me get to that part. I'm going to go now and make sure there's no big bad out there."  
  
Buffy called out after him (for the purpose of my story the part of the episode already happened when her and Spike "bond" but remember this story is placed before everyone actually kicks her out) "Wait, aren't you going to say Spike?" her voice almost pleading.  
  
"Sorry pet, can't tonight," he called out as he walked away. Buffy just sighed as he closed the door after him and she turned to talk to all the potentials.  
  
"Everyone go to sleep now, the show's over," Buffy said as she moved everyone towards the stairs. No one had noticed who Amy was and they just walked past her. Dawn quickly pulled her aside before anyone could get a good look at her and led her up the stairs before everyone else and quickly made a bed for her in her room. Amy quickly changed and got into bed right when the other girls barged in the room. Dawn motioned for them to be quiet and their voiced dropped to a whisper but Amy could still here what the girls were saying.  
  
"Did you know Evanescence had three CD's before Fallen?" one over the girls asked.  
  
Most of the girls seemed shocked. "I thought they only had one other CD what was it called Origin or something."  
  
"Yea that's what I thought to," the first girl spoke again, "but I checked it out on the Internet today on Willow's laptop. They had two other CD's called EP and Whisper EP. Only 100 made of EP and 50 made of Whisper EP. I downloaded them and made the CD's. I'll make you guys copies in the morning."  
  
The girls all agreed in exited voices. They all loved Evanescence. When Amy heard that they were downloading her songs anger filled her at first. When someone downloaded a CD she didn't get any money but then she thought it wouldn't hurt if they downloaded her first CD's considering they weren't sold in stores anymore. A few minutes later she drifted off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
When Amy woke up she could here the other girls training outside. She got up and noticed all the other bed's had been made and she was the only one in the room. She got up and watched the girls from the bedroom mirror. After watching them for about five minutes she got dressed and went downstairs where she found Dawn watching TV.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn greeted, "we were wondering when you'd wake up but we didn't want to wake you up, figured you had a long night."  
  
"Thanks," Amy said, "anywhere I can get some food from?"  
  
"Hey sure, I'll show you but there probably isn't much left," Dawn said as she led Amy into the kitchen. "We have some cereal and I guess you could make yourself something. The bowls and plates are here, pots and pans here, and forks and spoons and stuff here, everything else is pretty much easy to find," Dawn explained as she pointed to where everything was.  
  
Amy just nodded and poured herself some cereal and sat there eating it while watching the other girls train. What they were doing seemed really hard and she didn't think she could do what they were doing. Maybe she could just watch and sing them songs to pep them up she thought. She had finished her cereal and was putting her bowl in the sink when Spike ran in with a blanket on.  
  
"Watch it," Amy yelled when he almost crashed into her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just not a big fan of burning up in the sun you know."  
  
Amy just gave him a confused look. "Vampire remember? Can't go in the sun or I'll burn up."  
  
"Oh," Amy just said. She was learning something new everyday. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Oh you know I'm here to support the gang and well to see Buffy."  
  
"Are you two close?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yea I guess you could say that,"  
  
"Oh," was all Amy said again as she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I guess you want to go find her then."  
  
"No that's okay, I can stick around here. I don't have to be with Buffy all the time."  
  
Amy smiled and they began to talk. Twenty minutes later Buffy walked in and noticed how comfortable they were and she became furious. Did this girl have to have everything? The attention and now her boy- Buffy stopped herself before she thought that. He's not my boyfriend she repeated over and over again in her head. So what if they're talking, it doesn't matter. I have to break them up.  
  
"Hey Spike," Buffy said quickly and turned towards Amy, "you have to come out here and train with the girls."  
  
Amy turned white and started to mutter, "I can't ummm I don't really feel good can we start another day."  
  
Buffy grabbed Amy's arm and stopped her from running up the stairs, "Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere. You are coming out and training with the rest of the girls."  
  
"I can't, please don't make me," Amy started to beg.  
  
"Why can't you?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know how to do that, I can't do that," Amy answered quietly.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes again and was about to drag Amy outside when Spike chipped in. "Give the girl a break. She's never fought before. How 'bout I train her myself in the basement until she can do what the other girls are doing."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike like he was crazy but let go of Amy's arm and just walked out. "I'll take that as a yes," Spike said once she was gone.  
  
"Thanks Spike," Amy spoke up, she was still white but the color was starting to come back to cheeks.  
  
"No problem, but we'll definitely need Faith's help and Kennedy's going to have to come down and help cause she made up their whole system thing."  
  
"You mean other people are going to see me?"  
  
"Don't worry they're not going to go blab to everyone. Faith won't tell anyone cause that's just not who she is and as for Kennedy the only person she really talks to is Willow and Willow doesn't talk to many people 'cept Buffy and Xander."  
  
At the mention of Buffy's name Amy turned white again. Spike noticed this and quickly covered his mistake, "I'll tell Willow not to tell anyone okay. Now you need to go change into clothes to train in and we'll go train."  
  
"Clothes to train in?" Amy asked.  
  
"You know like what the girls are wearing," Spike answered.  
  
"I don't have any cloths like that."  
  
"I guess we can start training tomorrow. Have Dawn take you shopping for now." (For my story the town is not deserted and all the stores and everything are open) Amy nodded and walked over to where Dawn was watching TV.  
  
TBC  
  
What did you think? Good? Please tell me!! And does anyone know when Amy's birthday is or how old she is? Well thanks for reading and could you please submit reviews or just sign so I know if people are reading my story? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again. And oh yea Evanescence Rocks!! I forgot to take pictures at the concert I went to in LA last week I was so pissed. Some one was selling pics for that concert on ebay I was so mad, I could have taken better pictures then that. 


	4. Missing!

Does anyone else see a resemblance of Drusilla and Amy???? I do, they look alike, I'm watching the video going under on my computer and I was just watching the episode of Buffy were Dru kills Kendra I swear they look so much alike 'cept Dru looks old.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Amy glanced around as she crossed the street with an excited Dawn.  
  
"This is so cool," Dawn shrieked, "I'm going shopping with someone from Evanescence, this is like a dream come true."  
  
Amy gave her a small smile and concentrated on making sure there was no one around.  
  
"What are you doing?" a curious Dawn asked.  
  
"Just making sure that no one is around."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because," Amy said putting an emphasis on the word, "I don't want a mob to swarm me. Do people in this town know who I am?" She turned around to ask Dawn realizing that this wasn't exactly a big city.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, I know I listen to you guys and maybe a couple kids from school, but, I'm not saying this to insult you or anything, I don't think a lot of people know who you are. If it wasn't for me all the other potentials wouldn't even be listening to you."  
  
Amy nodded and relaxed a little. They got to the mall and went into a couple different stores and made it out safely. When they passed by the music store one of the girls inside holding the Evanescence CD recognized Amy and screamed. Amy turned around when the girl screamed and about fifteen people recognized her and ran out to meet her. Amy started running so fast and Dawn was surprised. She wondered why Amy thought she couldn't fight; if she could run like that she could probably fight.  
  
Amy weaved in and out of different streets with Dawn at her heels and a mob that had grown to about forty people running after them. Amy saw an alley up ahead and sprinted towards it. She jumped up and caught onto the fire escape of the apartment building and quickly ran up and slid inside a window. She was in someone's apartment before she realized Dawn was still down at the bottom. She called to Dawn, she came up and joined Amy and they both disappeared into the apartment before the mob reached the alley.  
  
Both panting the girls sat down in the apartment. It wasn't until they caught their breath that they realized there was a gun pointed at their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called.  
  
"Yeah?" Spike called from the basement. When hearing him Buffy went down to the basement and joined him. "Hey luv, how's it going?" Spike asked from the bed he was sitting on.  
  
"Do you always have to be smoking those things?" Buffy asked as she pointed disgustedly at the cigarette in his hand.  
  
"Sorry pet, I'll put it out," Spike answered as he put out his cigarette. "So, whatchya doing down here?"  
  
"I'm looking for that girl, Amy I think or whatever. The famous one," Buffy answered. As she thought about Amy her face clouded. There was just something about that girl that made Buffy fill up with hate and she couldn't understand why.  
  
"She's not here," Spike answered.  
  
"I thought she was supposed to be training with you."  
  
"She didn't have anything to train in so Dawn took her shopping."  
  
"Great, well when you see her can you tell her I need to talk to her?"  
  
"Sure thing, is that all you came for?" Spike asked his eyes pleading her to stay.  
  
Buffy relaxed and looked at him. She shook her head and sat next to him on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "No," she whispered, "I think I'll stay here for a while, if that's okay with you."  
  
Spike just nodded as he took in her beauty. He knew that he loved this girl and even though it was wrong he couldn't help himself. He sat there quietly with his arm wrapped around her and just "soaked" in her scent.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~  
  
Buffy woke up a few hours later and at first she didn't remember where she was. She remembered when she looked over at Spike. He was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. She slowly got up and walked up the stairs looking back at him one more time before she went back into the house. Seeing Willow Buffy sat down.  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow answered, "I'm looking up some stuff about that Amy girl," Willow said as she motioned to her laptop, "I guess she is pretty famous. She's sold like millions of CD's and I just found out that Kennedy listens to their CD too. It's kind of weird to know a famous person is here, ya know."  
  
Buffy just nodded. She was tired of hearing about Amy. This reminded Buffy that she had to talk to Amy, "Speaking of our famous girl have you seen her around?"  
  
"No, I thought she went shopping with Dawn."  
  
"That was like a while ago, it's getting late shouldn't they be back yet?"  
  
"Don't sweat it Buffy, they're shopping," Willow said emphasizing the word, "ever heard of it? Most girls spend the whole day at the mall, they didn't leave until 2 they should be back any minute now."  
  
Buffy nodded but she still felt uncomfortable. She had a bad feeling, and they were shopping for clothes to train in, not your usually shopping spree. She decided to wait a while before she sounded the alarm.  
  
!~!~!  
  
Buffy impatiently waited for another hour and then she began to get really worried. It was 9 and Dawn still wasn't back. Dawn knew not to stay out once it was dark, Buffy thought, it's probably that girl Amy's fault Buffy said to console herself. 'Yea that's it, she wanted to buy so much that they got tied up at the mall. Just cause she's sold millions of CD's and has a lot of money doesn't mean she has to show it off.' Buffy decided to wait another hour before she went out looking for them.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
"Spike you haven't seen Amy or Dawn have you?"  
  
"No, why do you think something is wrong?" Spike asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know, my Slayer sense says there's something wrong but my girl sense just says that they're out shopping and having fun like girls do. I'm not sure."  
  
"I'd go with your slayer sense, Slayer, it wouldn't hurt to check anyway. I'll come with you or do you want Faith to go instead?"  
  
"Haha," Buffy said in a sarcastic voice, he knew well enough that she didn't want to take Faith with her. "Let's go."  
Spike nodded and joined Buffy as they set out to search for a missing Dawn and Amy.  
  
TBC  
  
So what did you think? Sorry it was so short but somehow I had to leave you hanging and could you please tell me if you think Dru looks like Amy Lee? I really think she does and I'm not the only one. I admit they look different but they somehow have the same look, you know what I mean? It's kind of confusing to explain. Anyway could you please tell me if you think that Dru and Amy look the same and if you think this chapter was good? Thanks a bunch  
  
~Mina 


	5. Ben

Chapter 5:  
  
"Get up," the man pointing the gun at their heads commanded in a gruff voice.  
  
Dawn whimpered as the man pulled them up. Amy was terrified inside but she remained clam and stared the man straight in the eye as he ordered them to sit on the small and dirty sofa.  
  
"Can you please let us go?" Amy asked in a steady voice.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn spoke up, "we're sorry, we just needed somewhere to hide. We'll go now," she said as she began to rise.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Okay," Dawn answered in a small voice. (Imagine Buffy on episode 5x01 Dracula when Dracula tells Buffy to put the stake down and she agrees)  
  
The man was tall and looked unkempt. He needed to shave and probably hadn't taken a shower or changed his clothes n a long time. His appearance was frightening. He looked like a wild man who would do anything on impulse, including shoot them if they made a wrong move. My and Dawn sat on the sofa afraid to breathe or blink. All three were silent for a while until the man broke the silence.  
  
"What are you doing in here? You know you're trespassing this is private property."  
  
"We're sorry," Amy answered, "like she said we were running and your apartment seemed like the most convenient place to hide. We're very sorry and we'll never bother you again, will you pleas just let us go?" she asked in one breath.  
  
At this the man began to laugh and put the gun down. Amy and Dawn continued to watch him with a confused look on their faces. They weren't sure what to do so they just sat there. Some of the tension was gone because the man had put the gun down but it was automatically replaced because the man had begum to laugh. Maybe he was planning some crude way to kill them in his head. Amy and Dawn continued watching him with the same petrified look on their faces.  
  
The man continued to laugh for another minute or so. This minute felt like an eternity to Amy and Dawn. Dawn was praying that Buffy would come rescue her and Amy. Amy just sat there with all her memories running through her mind. Her childhood, when she met Ben at camp, when they released their first album LP and they found out all hundred of the copies had been sold that night. She remembered when her and Ben found out that their album Fallen had gone Platinum and then Double Platinum. It was more than she had ever expected or dreamed of. All this was going to end that night. She was too young to die; she was only 21 (since she's really 21 I'm going to make her 21 in my story too). After all these memories raced through Amy's mind the man stopped laughing.  
  
"Did you buy all that?" the man asked as he began to laugh again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike walked to the mall together, silently, their pace growing faster with every step. They both continued to look straight ahead their thoughts pondering not only on the missing girls but other things as well.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea luv?"  
  
"You think they're okay? They've been gone for a long time and who knows what could have happened to them. The bringers might have attacked them or they have been kidnapped or been robbed or maybe they were raped, oh no what if something like that happened?" Buffy answered as she began to panic.  
  
Spike stopped and turned to face Buffy. "Calm down, they're probably fine. Dawn knows how to take care of herself and that Amy girl's probably got something in her 'cause she's a potential or whatever."  
  
Buffy nodded and took a deep breath. She calmed down and she began to walk again. Spike followed and once again there was silence until they reached the mall. Once they got their Buffy took over.  
  
"We have to split up. You go check out the stores on this side of the mal and I'll check out the other side. Ask around and find out if anyone's seen them."  
  
"You don't have to do that pet," Spike answered.  
  
"What do you mean we don't have to that? Of course we do. How else do you expect to do this? We have to-"  
  
"No that's not what I meant," Spike said cutting her off. "I can follow their trail, you know their scent. At least Dawn's scent, don't really know Amy's but I can smell another girls in the same trail. It is pretty fresh, come one."  
  
"That kind of freaky," Buffy answered before she joined him. They kept walking in silence as Spike "sniffed" around. He walked past the alley until he realized he had lost their scent. He stopped and began to "smell" the air around him.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Calm down. I just lost their scent. They must have stopped somewhere near that alley over there," he said as he walked over to the alley. "It smells like they went up the fire escape or something. I don't know I lost the track."  
  
"But why would you they go up the fire escape, unless they were running from something. Do you think a vampire attacked them? Oh my God they could be dead. No, that's not possible. Dawn can't be dead."  
  
"It's okay. They're not dead. If they had turned into vampires they wouldn't lose their scent."  
  
"Okay, so where are they?"  
  
"You best bet is to go up the fire escape and try to find you little sis and that girl."  
  
Buffy nodded and jumped up to the fire escape and began to climb up. She was halfway up when she realized Spike wasn't following her."  
  
"You coming Spike?" she called down.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stick around down here in case an big bad come out lookin' for a fight."  
  
"Are you sure?" Spike nodded and Buffy continued to climb up looking in every window to see if Dawn or Amy were in there. Buffy tried to come up with a reasonable explanation in her head to explain why Dawn and Amy were missing and where they were. Buffy was mostly afraid that something had happened to Dawn. She wasn't very worried about Amy and didn't care too much either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn and Amy laughed nervously. They didn't understand what he meant.  
  
"Did you guys buy it?" he asked again as he picked up the gun.  
  
Amy and Dawn tensed up and he laughed again. "It's okay. They guns not real. Watch," he said as he pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Amy flinched when he pulled the trigger but laughed when she noticed that water was squirting out.  
  
"So why were you scaring us like that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm an actor, well at least I want to be. I need all the practice I can get and I saw this as a good opportunity. I'm really sorry about scaring you like that."  
  
"It's okay," Dawn said laughing nervously.  
  
"You guys can help yourself to anything or if you want you can leave but I'm going to go clean up. I went to an audition and they dressed me up like this."  
  
"We'll stay for a couple minutes if that's okay," Amy answered immediately.  
  
"Okay," the man nodded. "Like I said, help yourself to anything. I'll be out in a couple minutes."  
  
Once he was out of the room Dawn turned to face Amy. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I don't want to stay here, who knows what'll happen."  
  
"You can leave if you want," Amy said in a cold voice. She would have actually preferred if Dawn left. The girl was beginning to bug her with all ther ranting and raving about Evanescence and things like that.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay," Dawn grumbled. She wasn't about to leave Amy alone. Buffy would kill he if the bringers or someone killed Amy. She sighed and settled down on the couch with a mad look on her face. Amy just ignored her and she waited for the man to return. For some reason she was drawn towards him and she wanted to find out more about him.  
  
Ten minutes later the man came back out. He had transformed. How that he was cleanly shaven and dressed in nice clothes he looked like a whole new person. He was even attractive. Amy gasped as she saw him. He laughed and his bright blue eyes sparkled. Amy was in a trance, she had become engulfed in his beautiful body, looks, and personality.  
  
"I'm Amy Lee," Amy said as she got up and greeted him.  
  
"Hi Amy Lee, I'm Benjamin Wilks." He said shaking her hand." But most of my friends call me Ben."  
  
"So I can I call you Ben?"  
  
"Yea, I guess you can. You said your name was Amy Lee right?" Amy nodded. "You're name sounds familiar I think I've heard it somewhere before."  
  
Amy blushed and giggled. "Well I don't want to brag but have you ever hear dof the band Evanescence?"  
  
"Yes, the name sounds familiar."  
  
" Well I'm the lead signer."  
  
"You are? Wow! So I guess you're famous aren't you?"  
  
"Well I guess," Amy giggled again blushing an even deeper red. Dawn began to feel resentment towards Amy like Buffy did. She was an attention hogger.  
  
"Excuse me," Dawn said clearing her throat.  
  
"Oh," Amy said turning around, "this is uhh Diane, I'm staying at her house."  
  
"My name's Dawn," Dawn huffed, crossing her arms and sitting back down.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Amy said as she turned back around. "So Dave what do you do?" Amy asked. When she realized her mistake she quickly covered it up by saying, "That was a stupid thing to ask. You already told be, you're an actor."  
  
He laughed again, "Actually it's not a stupid thing to ask, I' not only an actor I work with computers too," Ben continued to tell Amy more when Buffy's head appeared in the window.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry that it's a shorty, at least I think it is but I had to keep you hanging somehow. School's starting next week so I might be only updating once a week on the weekends if soccer doesn't get in the way but don't worry I won't forget about my stories. I' try to update one more time this week or next time I might vive you two chapter. I wan to thank my loyal fans Airblader and basketballchick or something, sorry if I didn't get your user names right but right now I'm not online, I'm not even at home so I can't check, I think one of you is RJ and one of you is Jordan or something like that, (I read the bio's of people who review my story). And no thanks to "X" I'm just using the names of the band and stuff I made up my own character for Amy. And I was right Amy and Dru do look alike and did anyone else see the interview on CNN with Amy? I was flipping through the channels and I saw it and I recorded it! It's really cool they even have clips from the concert I went to in it!!! Well thanks everyone and please review, your reviews are what keep me going. 


	6. She's a Slayer?

Chapter 6:  
  
She's a Slayer?  
  
"Spike they're up here," Buffy called to Spike before she entered the apartment by climbing through the open window.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked with a furious look on her face.  
  
"Buffy thank God you're here," Dawn said as she jumped up to great her sister.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked again. "I was worried and I've been looking all over and how many times have I told you not to stay out after dark? This is worse than-"  
  
"It's not my fault," Dawn interrupted, "Amy made us stay. We were running away from the mob that was after Amy and then we ran up here and we hid here but Ben had a gun and scared us and the he told us he was joking and he was and actor and Amy won't let us leave," she said and added a pout at the end of it.  
  
Buffy found this as a perfect opportunity to yell at Amy. She turned around to yell at her when she saw whom he was, or more like what he was.  
  
"Amy get away from him!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"No, why should I get away from him? Are you jealous or something 'cause that's just too bad. He's mine!"  
  
"No," Buffy said impatiently, "I don't want him," she said pulling the girl away from him, "he's a vampire!"  
  
"No he's not! Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Because it's true, I'm sorry Amy. Look for yourself,"  
  
Amy turned around to see the beautiful Ben vamped out, in full game face. It was obvious he was hungry as he began to walk towards them.  
  
Tears began to stream down Amy's face, "I really thought he liked me. He was so nice."  
  
"Whatever okay, just get over it," Buffy said in a harsh voice. "You ever staked a vampire before?"  
  
Amy shook her head but just kept looking at Ben. She had really liked him and she thought they might have been able to get somewhere with him. She wanted to be in a serious relationship and this looked like the perfect opportunity. She was stuck here in Sunnydale and needed someone to talk to.  
  
Buffy interrupted her thoughts, "There's no time like the present," she said handing Amy a stake. "I'll coach you through it." Buffy was surprised at the girl's reaction. She had known this guy for an hour or two at the most and she was acting like he was the love of her life. 'That girl is so full of herself, I mean get real!'  
  
Amy took the stake from Buffy and she wiped the tears off her face. The minute she took hold of the stake it was like something else took over her. She could hear Buffy's voice telling her to approach the vampire but she felt like she knew what to do. She followed Buffy's command in an almost trance like state. The vampire tried to punch her and to both her and Buffy's surprise she ducked it with ease. She let her arms and legs take over as she punched the vampire and spun around and kicked him to the ground. The minute he got up he was dust. It had taken Amy less than 20 seconds to stake her first vampire.  
  
Buffy looked at her amazed while Amy stared at her own hands in amazements.  
  
"I don't know what happened," Amy said in a shaky voice, "it was as if something inside me knew what to do."  
  
At this moment Spike appeared outside the window. "Did I miss anything good?" Then he noticed the look on everyone's face. "Who died?"  
  
"The vampire," Buffy said quietly. She had been shocked by what Amy could do. None of the potentials could do that on their first try or even their twentieth try. It still took at least two of them working together to kill one vampire and they had been training for weeks. This girl with no training could do something that she couldn't even do when she had slayer abilities. It had taken her months to fight like that.  
  
Spike not understanding what had happened looked confused, "So what's so bad about that? Don't we want the vampires dead?"  
  
"It's not that, well Amy killed it," Dawn said. She had been just as surprised as Buffy.  
  
"Wow! Amy killed her first vampire! I'm sure Buffy helped though, right?"  
  
"No, I didn't help," Buffy said in a voice that they could barely hear. "She killed it in 20 seconds. She killed her first vampire in twenty seconds. I couldn't even do that when I had first gotten my Slayer abilities, and I had slayer strength."  
  
"It was probably luck right?" Spike asked as he looked at all three of them. Amy hadn't said a word she was just standing there to stunned to say anything and Buffy and Dawn were just staring at her. "Well can we just go home and talk about this?"  
  
Buffy nodded and they all followed her out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence ensued throughout the walk to Buffy's house. Amy and Buffy had both turned a pale white, Dawn was confused and Spike was trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"So what exactly is the problem?" Spike asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Problem?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well yeah, you guys look dead."  
  
"You shouldn't be saying that Spike I mean look at you," Buffy answered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
Buffy chuckled and kept walking.  
  
"Okay someone has to say something," Spike said in an impatient voice. "I want to know what happened that's getting you guys all wigged out!"  
  
"It's pretty simple actually, he punched she ducked, she punched and kicked and then he was dust," Dawn answered.  
  
"I didn't mean that! I mean why are you guys acting like you saw a ghost?"  
  
At this point Buff stopped, "You don't get it Spike do you?" she asked with anger in her voice, "Amy fought like a Slayer, I think she might be a Slayer and well this might not come as a shock to you that means there could be three Slayers that have been activated. I didn't die again and Faith's not dead.unless wait do you guys think that she might have died?"  
  
"Umm Buffy how could she be dead? She's at home, remember?" Dawn replied.  
  
"No I mean like maybe she died like I did the first time, just for like a minute or something."  
  
"Don't you think she'd tell us if she had?" Spike pointed out.  
  
Buffy disappointedly sighed; she had wanted this to be the answer. "Yea I guess you're right. Well I guess we have to just keep thinking," Buffy said as she opened the door to the house. ~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The whole time Amy walked in silence thinking about everything that had just happened. The first vampire she had killed was someone she had really liked and she might possibly be a Slayer. All of this was too much for the young girl to soak in. As she entered the house she just kept walking past Buffy and everyone. The others watched her and were shocked. It was as if she was in a trance. Amy walked to the back porch and sat down. A minute later she began to cry.  
  
Spike and Buffy looked at each other when she began to cry and knew that one of them had to go talk to her. Buffy looked at Spike with pleading eyes but he shook his head. He knew that Buffy and Amy didn't like each other and they had to get over it. This was the perfect opportunity. Buffy sighed and slowly walked out to the porch.  
  
"You okay?" Buffy asked as she sat down next to Amy.  
  
"Why do you care?" Amy asked as she looked up.  
  
"Well, you are a potential, or maybe even a Slayer so I guess I kind of have to care."  
  
"Yea whatever if you say so."  
  
"Don't go judging me! You don't even know me."  
  
"I know you enough, you don't care about me. You hate me!"  
  
"I don't hate you," Buffy sighed. "It's just that well I think your kind of full of yourself."  
  
"Me? Oh so what happened to I'm holier and though Buffy cause I've died a couple of times?"  
  
"What? When have I ever bragged about something like that? I wish I hadn't died, things would be so much different if I hadn't. Sometimes I wish Willow and them had just left me where I was."  
  
"See there you go again, oh I need sympathy I died."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking look at yourself. I'm famous so I need all the friggin attention it's all about me if you don't pay attention to me I'll die!"  
  
"You think it's easy being famous or whatever? Sure I like it but I get like no privacy at all. There's always someone prying around in my life and everyone knows who I am. I can't just walk around and be a normal person."  
  
"Well uhhh" Buffy faltered. She was at a loss for words she had never considered things from Amy's point of view.  
  
Amy just sighed and looked at Buffy. "Look I'm really sorry but, well you just wouldn't understand."  
  
"Yea I kind of do," Buffy answered, "I'm the Slayer and everyone always expects me to have the answers and to be in charge and sometimes I just want someone else to take over. I just want to sit down and watch other people do the work. It's not like your situation but I guess we both have it kind of harsh."  
  
"Yeah I guess we do," Amy said as she turned around to look Buffy in the face. "You know we could probably be pretty good friends."  
  
"Well I don't know about that," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Come on," Amy laughed back.  
  
"I guess we could be pretty good friends," Buffy said as she leaned over and hugged Amy. "Let's get back inside. We have to figure out where all your Slayer abilities are coming from."  
  
Amy got up and walked inside with Buffy, both of them had smiles on their faces.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Guys we have a little problem I guess you could say," Buffy said as she addressed the Scooby gang. She had called together a meeting with Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Faith, Kennedy, Spike and Dawn insisted that since she was there that she should be present to.  
  
"Yea," Dawn chipped in, "it involves Amy."  
  
"Don't tell me your going to complain again Buffy," Willow sighed.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that."  
  
"Good cause I don't know how much more of Amy this and Amy that I would be able to take."  
  
"I didn't complain that much!" Buffy protested. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Okay I might have complained a little but not that much. Okay, okay I get the point I complained a lot but that's not why I called you guys here. I think Amy might be a Slayer."  
  
"A what?" Everyone said at the same time.  
"Yeah," Dawn said again, "she was fighting a vamp and she like dusted it in 20 seconds and she was like a Slayer and everything, she was barely trying, she was almost as good as Buffy."  
  
"Wait up B," Faith spoke up, "How could she be a Slayer unless one of us died?"  
  
"Buffy did die," Anya added.  
  
"Yeah but the world didn't know that and there was still Faith so Faith had to have died for something like this to happen. Dear God this is strange," Giles said as he cleaned his classes.  
  
Buffy turned to Faith and took a deep breath before speaking. "Faith, did you die? At anytime do you think you could have died?"  
  
Faith looked at Buffy as if she was crazy. "How could I have died and not known it? Don't you think I would have said something I mean I know what's going on with my own life!"  
  
"I know Faith I'm sorry but I just had to make sure."  
  
"Sorry B, I just got excited but I think ummm that you might actually be right about me dying."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well when I was in jail I got sick for a while. I don't remember much but I remember that I spent like three weeks there and someone said something about me dying. I was confused and I wasn't listening to what everyone was telling me."  
  
"Willow is there anyway that you can somehow you can get Faith's medical records so we can see if she did die."  
  
"Sure, it shouldn't take me too long."  
  
"Thanks. So lets just pretend that Faith did die and Amy is a Slayer why didn't she ever get a watcher appointed to her or anything like that?"  
  
"Maybe her watcher couldn't find her or he or she was killed," Giles answered.  
  
"Maybe but we can't be sure. Since we are acting like Amy is a Slayer we are going to have to train her like she is one."  
  
"Can't she just train with the other potentials?" Xander asked.  
  
"We could but think about it, she's stronger then them and she'll get better then them."  
  
"Not at first," Spike spoke up, "I think you should train her with them first so she can learn the basics and then we can all personally train her."  
  
"And who do you mean by all?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Me, you, and Faith."  
  
"Yea I guess we could do that," Buffy answered as she thought about it. "Yeah I like that idea. I'll go tell her what we're going to do."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Spike asked. "You alone in the same room as Amy?"  
  
"Haha, very funny," Buffy retorted. "I won't hurt her. Besides we're cool now I guess you could say. I promise I won't kill her."  
  
Spike and the rest of them looked at Buffy looked at her as if she was crazy but let her go.  
  
"Do you think she'll hurt her?" Dawn asked after Buffy had left the room.  
  
"Probably not," Spike responded. He really thought that Buffy and Amy had become friends and he was glad. All the complaining was getting on his nerves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amy?" Buffy asked as she knocked on the door to Dawn's room. "Are you in there?" Buffy waited a minute before she knocked again. "Amy? Are you okay? It's Buffy, please open the door." Buffy began to get worried so she tried to open the door when she saw that it was locked. "Amy, open the door." When there was no response Buffy decided to kick in the door. "I'm coming in Amy!"  
  
As Buffy kicked in the door a very surprised Amy jumped up from the desk she had been sitting in.  
  
"What are you doing Buffy?" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that when you weren't answering I got worried."  
  
"Oh, well I didn't hear you, I was listening to music," Amy answered as she motioned towards her headphones.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I just worried."  
"It's okay I was just remembering the lyrics to some of my older songs. I write them down, I know it's weird but sometimes it just makes me feel a little bit better."  
  
Buffy just nodded. "What are you listening to?"  
  
Amy giggled nervously, "You're probably going to think I'm obsessed with myself but I'm listening to my own CD. I actually borrowed it from Dawn. I forgot to bring my own CD's and well that was the only interesting thing she had and I really needed to listen to some music. I have to listen to it though, it helps me get ready for concerts."  
  
"Where's your next concert anyway?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"In LA, it's next week."  
  
"L.A.? That's interesting. You could probably go to that concert if you want. It's only about two hours away and it shouldn't be too hard to drive there."  
  
"Really? Oh that would be so cool. I need to call Ben, can I borrow your phone?"  
  
"Wait up, before you call Ben I'm going to go over our plan for you."  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"Yea for your training."  
  
"Oh, that," Amy said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that well I don't really want anyone to see me fighting. Not even Spike or anyone."  
  
"You are a really good fighter! Did you see what you did when you staked that vamp?"  
  
"Still," Amy's voice trailed off.  
  
"Well that kills our plan. We were going to have you train with the other girls and then when you surpassed their level you could personally train with me, Spike, and Faith."  
  
"Surpass? You think I'll do better then them?"  
  
"You're a Slayer. I definitely think you'll do better then them."  
"Do I have to train with the other girls? Could I please just train with you?"  
  
"With me? Don't you want to train with Spike?" Buffy asked in a surprised voice.  
  
"Spike's great and all but I just can't find myself fighting or training with him. I'd feel better training with you."  
  
"I guess we could do that but you are eventually going to have to train with the other girls."  
  
Amy nodded. She would take what she could get and now that she would be able to go to her LA concert she was slowly becoming happier with the way things were.  
  
"Let's go tell the everyone what the deal is," Buffy said as she started to walk out of the room. Amy slowly followed her with a smile playing on her lips. Things were starting to get better.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ow!" Amy yelled as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy replied as she helped Amy up. "You have to learn to block my hits. You have to duck when I try to punch you, like this."  
  
Buffy slowly pretended to punch Amy and Amy easily ducked it. With each punch Buffy slowly began to make the punch more like a real one. Finally Buffy put all her force in it expecting Amy to block it but it landed right on Amy's left cheek.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Amy yelled out as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Damn, I thought you would have ducked that. Come on, sit down and I'll go get you some ice."  
  
Amy sat down on the cot in the basement as Buffy headed up the stairs to get some ice from the kitchen. This was their first day training and Amy already had ten bruises. She couldn't get the whole blocking and ducking thing right and every time she tried to punch Buffy, Buffy would easily duck it or counter it with another punch that would usually send Amy flying to the ground.  
  
"Here's some ice," Buffy said as she handed Amy an ice pack.  
  
"Thanks," Amy said as she put it on her eye. "I'm going to have a black eye."  
  
"No you're not," Buffy answered. Amy looked up at her with a questioning look in the eye that wasn't covered by the ice pack. "Slayer healing. Slayers heal way faster than normal people, you're eye should be fine in about an hour. Same with your other bruises. There's probably going to be a mark for a while but the major stuff will be gone."  
  
"That's pretty cool," Amy answered. "Can we just not train on the day of my concert? Or the day before I don't want to be all bruised up."  
  
"Sure," Buffy said, "but only if I get to come to your concert."  
  
"Do you even have to ask? All you can come. You can probably be in the pit."  
  
"I think everyone else will appreciate being in the crowd but I could I just stand backstage and watch you guys from the side?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I guess you can. Why don't you want to stand in the crowd though?"  
  
"I don't know I guess it just think it might be a little weird considering I know you and everything."  
  
Amy just nodded and got up from the cot. "Okay I can do this, give me your best shot."  
  
Buffy just turned around and tried to punch Amy in the stomach. For the first time the new Slayer blocked the punch. She began to cheer and let her guard down. Buffy turned around and punched in the face again.  
  
TBC  
  
What did you think? This chapter was longer then the other ones. I decided to make it so long cause I didn't update when I said I would. I'm really sorry about that but I'd just like to say I hate school and I hate homework even more then that. I would keep going with this chapter if didn't have homework to do. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think, should I have not made Buffy and Amy friends this soon? I've got something planned for them though and they needed to have been friends for a while so I made them friends this chapter. This story might only last until chapter 10 unless people tell me to keep going. I was thinking of making this a series. Like I'd make the next one with some actress. I was thinking of Jennifer Garner cause she plays in Alias and she would have like some kind of experience fighting but she's to old. Can you please tell me your suggestions? And no I don't think the music video Going Under is on TV yet. And I so want to see the VMA's Superstars Diary but I missed it. If anyone knows when it will be showing again please let me know. I've been looking on TVGUIDE.COM but it says they aren't showing it. I think I'll shut up now so you can go read other stories.  
  
~Mina 


	7. Notice another memo

Oh my god, I just had the best weekend. I went to California Adventure for the ABC Premiere weekend thing!! I had the best time. Almost every one from Alias was there. Michael Vartan was there (sigh) I didn't get his autograph though or a picture but I did get Jennifer Garner's autograph which is really cool and I saw her like a million times and she was like two feet away from me when she walked by me and my friend, nothing special with Michael though ( he was pretty low profile Jennifer Garner was around a lot though. Anyway sorry I haven't written in a while but you know all this with school. I'm almost done with Chapter 7 but I thought I should just let you know since its been a while why I haven't written anymore yet. 


	8. The Concert!

Chapter 8:  
  
"This is so cool," Dawn squealed as the car pulled into the parking lot of the Universal Amphitheater.  
  
"I know!" one of the potentials yelled as the girls ran out of the car. Amy and Buffy stayed behind and waited for everyone to get out.  
  
"We'll meet up with you in a sec okay?" Buffy yelled as she closed the car door. Everyone just nodded to excited to be paying attention to Buffy. "Make sure your cell phone's on!"  
  
"Thanks Buffy," Amy sighed, "I didn't know if you would think that maybe it isn't exactly 'safe' for me to go out there, you know considering like all my fans are out there."  
  
"No problem, I figured you couldn't just walk in public. So did you call Ben or whatever his name is to tell him we're here?"  
  
"Nope not yet, I figure I'll just show up, they're probably too busy setting up anyway."  
  
"Maybe, so were do you want me to take you?" Buffy asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Ben said there is like a back way, see over there?" Amy asked as she pointed to a small alley, "go there and we should end up behind the Amphitheater."  
  
As they pulled up behind the theater Amy sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing, well it's just that well this is probably going to be my last concert for a long time with this whole I'm probably a Slayer thing and well I'm really going to miss it."  
  
"You know if you really are a Slayer after we defeat the 1st you can always go back on tour and you won't be in harms way as long as you're trained."  
  
"Yea, I guess but it's not really the same as it was before you know. As long as the other members of the band don't run away I guess I'm cool with it."  
  
"Well I don't think they will run away. Haven't you and Ben been together since you were like 14?"  
  
"Yea you're right, we're best friends and nothing could ever split us up. At least not on my part anyway."  
  
"See, now get outa the car and go play your show."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Amy asked as she stepped out.  
  
"Wouldn't I be imposing?"  
  
"No!! Not at all come on Buffy it'll be fun, and you can meet Ben."  
  
"I already remember when I was screaming at you to hurry up and leave, remember that?"  
  
"Oh yea," Amy laughed. "Come on anyway, you get to go backstage!! The dream of about every fan in that crowd."  
  
"Your right!! Why should I pass up a chance like that?" Buffy said as she jumped out of the car. Buffy linked arms with Amy and they walked into the theater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Amy screamed as she saw Ben. She ran to him and he caught her up in a hug. "Oh God Ben I've missed you so much," Amy whispered into his jacket as tears slowly began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Don't start crying now, let's get this show on the road!" Ben said as she broke the hug. Amy sniffled and nodded her head.  
  
"Oh wait," she whined, "does this mean I have to go get my hair and makeup done?"  
  
" 'Fraid so," Ben nodded as he laughed. "You going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Amy turned back to see Buffy standing behind her. "Oh my God Buffy I'm so sorry I almost forgot about you. Ben this is Buffy, Buffy this is Ben."  
  
"Hi," Buffy greeted him as she shook his hand. Ben slowly checked Buffy over before he shook her hand. When he did he noticed that she had a pretty tight grip.  
  
"Geez you're strong!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
Buffy was surprised to hear this. Didn't he know she was a Slayer? Or maybe he didn't. Buffy slowly turned to face Amy.  
  
"Amy? Didn't you tell Ben you know about us?"  
  
Amy meekly shook her head. "What do you mean you haven't?" Buffy yelled. "What have you been telling him this whole time?"  
  
"Actually I kind of told him that I was staying at your house for personal reasons. So well actually I haven't really told him anything. Am I allowed to tell him? 'Cause you know I thought this whole business is supposed to stay secret."  
  
"I guess you're right but I thought maybe he knew considering that you guys are so close. How about we both tell him tonight with a little demonstration? You've had enough training to dust a vampire and since we're in LA I have the perfect person to tell us where all the little hotspots are."  
  
"What's so special about LA?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Buffy sighed. "Now hurry up you have to go get ready."  
  
"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," Amy said as she gave Buffy a quick hug goodbye. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck," Buffy quietly whispered.  
  
~!~~! ~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Buffy watched with amusement as she saw all the people in the crowd screaming and jumping up and down while singing along with Amy. She had to admit she liked the girl despite the first few days and she did have a good voice.  
  
"You think she's good?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Not bad love," Spike answered, "You think she's good?"  
  
"Well yea, I thought she was good ever since that day I heard her at the Bronze. I wonder why such a big band like them came and played in our little town."  
  
"Maybe Amy was pulled towards there because she's a Slayer."  
  
"Maybe," Buffy said as she turned back to face the stage. (They can hear each other talking because Spike is a vampire and Buffy's a Slayer and you know they have good hearing).  
  
~TBC Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in like oh I don't know 10 years!! But I've been really busy with school. I know this chapter is short and stuff but it's all I have time to do. Thank you Thanksgiving weekend lol. Well I was supposed to go to an Evanescence concert here in San Diego but of course it got cancelled because of Ben. Did you notice how at the beginning I was kinda dissing him for leaving? Well hope you enjoyed. You might get another chapter sooner than you think. 


End file.
